


How to Not Communicate

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL Charity Drabble-a-Thon 2017 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, FYDL Charity Drabble-a-thon 2017, Flirting, Movie-Adjacent, Texting, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Coulson and his friend may be separated, but they still manage to keep in touch. Thank god for texting.





	1. Separated

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [FYDL Drabble-a-Thon](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/163364616782/fckyeahdarcylewis-drabble-a-thon-extravaganza)!
> 
> Before we get to the fic, here’s some important info:
> 
> The [David Lynch Foundation](https://www.davidlynchfoundation.org/) is dedicated to healing traumatic stress and improving performance in at-risk populations using meditation. Their many different initiatives (Quiet Time in schools, Operation Warrior Wellness for veterans, and their international programs in Jamaica and Africa, just to name a few) provide peace and stress reduction for people around the world. You can donate at [donate.davidlynchfoundation.org](https://donate.davidlynchfoundation.org), or contact them about starting a meditation program in your area!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the [FYDL Drabble-a-Thon](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/163364616782/fckyeahdarcylewis-drabble-a-thon-extravaganza)!
> 
> Before we get to the fic, here’s some important info:
> 
> The [David Lynch Foundation](https://www.davidlynchfoundation.org) is dedicated to healing traumatic stress and improving performance in at-risk populations using meditation. Their many different initiatives (Quiet Time in schools, Operation Warrior Wellness for veterans, and their international programs in Jamaica and Africa, just to name a few) provide peace and stress reduction for people around the world. You can donate at [donate.davidlynchfoundation.org](https://donate.davidlynchfoundation.org), or contact them about starting a meditation program in your area!

Coulson nonchalantly silenced his phone when the text alert went off three times in a row in the middle of the briefing. Hill glared at him, but he smiled at her, and the briefing went on.

He apologized to her later, before he and his team boarded their transport. He ought to have known that he would get a few texts that day; it had been a while. Once they were all settled and on their way, he dug out the phone.

 _Dude_ the first text said, followed by a second, _I miss your entire face_ and a third, _when are you getting back from Glorious Undisclosed Location_

Coulson smiled at the fourth text, a selfie she had taken while making a ridiculous face. The caption read, i'm super bored and in the subsequent ten texts (he was lucky he had silenced the phone when he did), she told him about her new boss and her new job and how nothing about it made sense, but it was better than waiting tables, and that sometimes it got warm enough outside that she could lay on the roof in her swimsuit and pretend she was on the beach.

They had met at the 24 hour diner near the Hub that Coulson liked to frequent. She was working the overnight shifts, and the fourth time she saw him there, she commented on how many coffee refills she'd had to get him, suggesting he should have an IV put in for everyone's convenience. When she came to let him know her shift was over, he invited her to join him, and they ended up talking until 9 AM, when she realized she was going to be late for class, swore, and ran out without saying goodbye. That didn't stop Coulson from sitting down in her section the next time he went to the diner, or prevent them from forming a strong friendship over the next several months. The first time Coulson returned from an unexpectedly long mission, she acted like she was annoyed with him until he apologized and offered to exchange numbers so she could get in contact with him if he ever suddenly disappeared again. After that, any time he was absent from the diner for more than five days, she texted him her side of the conversation they would have had, and had learned to be content with whatever reply Coulson could eventually get her.

 _Where are you, Darcy?_ he texted, after scrutinizing the background of the selfie for longer than he wanted.

 _omg, i didn't expect you to get back to me so soon!!!_ she replied immediately. _where are YOU and do you have time to call me later bcz THINGS ARE HAPPENING_

 _I can't, sorry_ he sent back. _I'm actually on my way back to Glorious Undisclosed Location._

 _Awwwwww_ was her response. _the same one, or different??_

 _That's classified ;)_ he answered.

 _k nvm i changed my mind i don't wanna know_ she sent. _i don't wanna be mind wiped._

Coulson nearly laughed aloud. It wasn't his fault the Men In Black dressed similarly to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and he had never had the heart to try to talk Darcy out of her first and favorite theory about what he actually did for a living.

The agent in the seat next to him looked at him askance, and he turned back to his phone to send a goodbye text. _I'll be sure to let you know if I see any aliens._

 _Maybe if you find the time to call me later i'll tell you about the one i saw..._ she replied.

Coulson frowned. _What's that supposed to mean?_ he asked. _Some jerks try to hassle you again or something?_

 _nah i have a taser_ was her response. _youll have to call me if you really wanna knowwww_

He let out a frustrated sigh. He hadn't had time to even text her while he'd been babysitting Stark, and he could tell that this op would be much more intense; he wouldn't have the time to chat on the phone with anyone, especially not the incredibly entertaining waitress-turned-astrophysics intern.

 _I'll see what I can do_ he promised eventually. If not I'm sure I'll hear from you in less than a week :)

 _How come when you send emojis i know exactly which face you're making?_ she asked. _like some rando sends me a smiley face and it's just a smiley face, but i can always tell which smile you mean and i don't appreciate the smug face disguised as a polite smile rn_

 _Goodbye, Darcy._ Coulson sent, smiling the very smile she'd accused him of smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/163744498508/separated)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	2. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson does his job. Darcy demands answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the [FYDL Drabble-a-Thon](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/163364616782/fckyeahdarcylewis-drabble-a-thon-extravaganza)! The prompt for this fic is “Answers.”
> 
> Before we get to the fic, here’s some important info:
> 
> The International [Planned Parenthood](https://www.ippfwhr.org) Federation “aims to improve the quality of life of individuals by campaigning for sexual and reproductive health and rights through advocacy and services, especially for poor and vulnerable people.” Planned Parenthood supports the rights of everyone to make their own decisions about their bodies and their futures. By providing education, medical services, access to contraceptives, and much more, they are making the world a better place. You can donate at [ippfwhr.org/en/get-involved](https://www.ippfwhr.org/en/get-involved), or become a member of [their online community](https://www.ippfwhr.org/en/salsa/ambassador)!

"Thank you for your cooperation," Coulson told Doctor Foster, and allowed his eyes for the first time to flick to her assistant, who was at her back, half-comforting, half preventing her from attacking.

He spent the ride back to the crater site thinking about her. She'd been as surprised to see him as he had been to see her, but he thought she'd hid it well, turning her shock to concern and keeping her mouth shut.

But the look she'd given him when their eyes met, just before he walked away... Coulson shook his head and tried to put Darcy out of his mind.

Of course, it wasn't until he was questioning the prisoner that his text alert went off.

"Don't go anywhere," he warned the dangerous man sitting in the makeshift interrogation room.

 _Okay_ the first text said. _i think i've been pretty patient_

He was considering his response when the third text came: _you owe me some ANSWERS._

 _You're right_ he sent back.

_i mean first you take Jane's stuff and now you take the mancake_

“Mancake?” Coulson repeated aloud.

_i get the whole national security thing but all the mancake did was try to get his stuff back and look pretty_

Coulson frowned at his phone.

 _and punch a bunch of people i guess_ she continued. _but if jane was as big and buff as him i'm pretty sure she would have punched people too_

It was strange, because Coulson was suddenly annoyed, and he wasn't sure why. _Meet me later at the diner_ he texted. 

 _and youll tell me everything?_ she asked.

He sighed. _Some things._ he promised, then glanced in through the window at the prisoner. _I need to get back to work._

 _i'm sure you do_ she sent back.

Coulson tried to banish the frown as he tucked the phone back into his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/163917651568/answers)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	3. Maybes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Coulson argue maybes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining us for the [FYDL Drabble-a-Thon](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/163364616782/fckyeahdarcylewis-drabble-a-thon-extravaganza)! The prompt for this fic is “Maybes.”
> 
> Before we get to the fic, here’s some important info:
> 
> [Kiva](http://www.kiva.org) is the best way to fund opportunities around the world! The way it works is: you lend $25, the borrower uses that money to grow their business and then pays it back, and you can lend that same $25 to someone else! You choose who to lend to and how much. “When a Kiva loan enables someone to grow a business and create opportunity for themselves, it creates opportunities for others as well. That ripple effect can shape the future for a family or an entire community.” You can donate to keep Kiva running at [kiva.org/donate/supportus](https://www.kiva.org/donate/supportus), or [become a lender](https://www.kiva.org/lend) or [a borrower](https://www.kiva.org/borrow)!

Coulson checked behind him to make sure none of his agents noticed that he hadn't headed straight back to base. He'd left them observing Doctor Foster and "Doctor Blake" on the roof of the showroom, and that was likely more interesting for them than where he was going.

He pulled up short at the sight of Darcy standing in front of the diner, her jacket pulled tight around her, a hat shoved on her head, her hair curling around her face, and a look of indifference concealing annoyance in her eyes.

"You took my iPod," she informed him. "I just downloaded like 30 songs on there."

"Maybe I should have taken your phone, too," he said, in his agent voice. "You're the one who forged that ID for your mancake."

She raised one eyebrow. "He's not _my_ mancake," she told him.

Something eased in his chest and he smiled. "I noticed you didn't deny the forgery allegations."

"So what are you going to do, arrest me?" Darcy asked, scowling at him.

"Maybe I should," he replied.

"I mean, I'm surprised you didn't just make all of us disappear too, along with the equipment and research." She stopped and shook her head. "Is this what you _do_ , Phil? Steal people's livelihoods? And iPods?"

Coulson shifted uncomfortably. "Sometimes. Sometimes it's necessary."

"No," Darcy said, stalking closer so she could look him in the eye. "What's necessary is honesty. Communication. Treating your friends like you trust them."

He didn't say anything. He couldn't.

"But maybe we're not friends," Darcy said, her voice quieter. "Maybe I'm just some girl you used to flirt with in a diner. Maybe I should take a hint and stop pretending like I'm important to you."

She moved to walk past him, out of his life, but he stepped in her way.

"Maybe you're right," he said. "Maybe I should have told you about S.H.I.E.L.D. Maybe I should have made sure you knew how much spending time with you means to me. But... maybe I was just... trying to protect you. Maybe I thought you were better off not knowing; that ignorance is bliss. Maybe I wanted you to see me for me, instead of some... jack-booted thug."

"Like I ever could," Darcy grumbled. "Not when you look like _that_ in a suit."

"Like what?" Coulson asked, inspecting his attire.

"Don't try to distract me with your sexiness," Darcy said, her eyes narrowed while she fought to keep a smile off her face. "I'm still mad at you."

Coulson suffered a brain-to-mouth disconnect. "Hang on," he said, when he managed to get things back online. "You think I'm sexy in a suit? Wait, are you... is this..." He paused. "I thought we were just friends."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Can you remember a time in our entire friendship when we _haven't_ flirted with each other?"

Coulson tried, frowning. "I... guess not. But, uh... do you... have feelings for me?"

Darcy smirked. "Maybe."

"Okay, well, uh..." He scratched the back of his neck. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know," Darcy told him. "We're on different sides, so maybe we should wait to have this talk again when you aren't a Montague anymore, Romeo."

Again, she moved to walk past him, to head back to the showroom, but again, Coulson stopped her, this time with his arm around her waist.

"Maybe I'm done waiting," he said, and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/163949609123/maybes)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
